Alive (PPGZ)
by Angelrocks2
Summary: The ppgz finally had normal lives but how can they be alive when their supposed to be dead?
1. Chapter 1

(Miyako P.O.V)

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed as the boy caught hold of me. I couldn't see his face because he was wearing a cloak and he also had a knife. "Please let me go."" Too bad, because I have to."

**(Few hours earlier.) **

"MIYAKO!"

Kaoru was screaming." Yeah, Kaoru. What do you want?" "How long are we supposed to shop? I'm tired." "OK, one last shop." I went to the shop with Momoko and the shopkeeper showed us about a hundred necklaces. I found out that me and Momoko took two hours in the shop. In the end, Momoko chose a ruby necklace and Kaoru an emerald one. I finally decided on an aquamarine heart necklace. It was beautiful like the others. When me and Momoko came out, we saw that Kaoru was gone! We tried to go near the bench where Kaoru sat before, but two boys caught us before we could. I tried to kick him off but he was too strong. I wondered where Kaoru was because Momoko's face looked pale and I saw what she was looking at: A boy. He was trying to kill Kaoru with a knife! "OMG! OMG! What are you trying to do to her?", I shouted (Ok so maybe a little too loud because I saw the boy put his hands on his ears)as he was about to push the knife into Kaoru's heart. The boy behind me pushed the knife into my heart, I fell down and then he put some red liquid in my mouth.

I saw a boy buying ice cream but when he saw us, he came running towards us. "What are you doing here on the floor with your friends, Miyako?" he asked. I looked around and saw my friends unconscious. "Um how do you know my name?" I asked. "Oh, right. You see, I'm Cody's cousin." he said. Unfortunately I couldn't hear the last part because I had fainted.

What I saw next was two boys with blond hair standing next to my bed. One was holding some flowers and I quickly noticed that one was Cody. "Cody, where exactly are my friends?" "Oh their beds are right next to yours."

(Momoko's POV)

I saw Kaoru's bed at the end and Miyako's bed in the middle with two boys standing next to her. Both blonde and one of them was Cody! OMG that was Miyako's childhood friend.

**SORRY. THIS IS IT FOR NOW! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since the first chapter ended at the start of Momoko's P.O.V This chapter will also start from Momoko's P.O.V.**

Miyako looked at my direction and smiled. "Thank god your awake I was so worried about you." I happily smiled at her direction and saw some candy on my table so I happily ate it. I looked at Kaoru, she suddenly opened her eyes and jumped off the bed but unfortunately she fell onto my bed which made me fall but I caught her which made her fall with me onto the floor. "Are you guys alright?" Miyako asked. She got of her bed and bend down on the floor to get us up, Cody helped her. We got to our beds and she went to the toilet when she came back she was changed into a dark blue dress she had really big pigtails with a blue ribbon on both pigtails. I and Kaoru changed into our normal dresses. "Um guys I'm really sorry to say this but you see you I'm you guys are… well you're….vampires." Cody said." What do you mean by that I mean dude there's no such thing as vampires right?" Kaoru asked." Unfortunately there are oh and I almost forgot to introduce myself I'm Adam Cody's cousin." What?" We all yelled.

(Kaoru's P.O.V)

"You all are going to a vampire's school called "Vampire High" It's the same school we go in." Cody said. We all were in too much of a shock to say anything but the first one to speak was Miyako (I mean I thought I was going to be the first one to recover)"Please don't tell me It's a boarding school because I have my grandmother." "Sorry Miyako but it really is a boarding school but it's cool that you already thought it was a boarding school." "No way I can't go because my grandmother will be alone at my house and I want someone to take care of her and besides I'm sure she won't allow me to go to a boarding school in fact she'll hardly believe that vampires exist. "At Miyako's house. "No way vampires really exist I see Miyako I understand you can go to the boarding school and don't worry I'll keep two maids and bodyguards I will miss you granddaughter. Miyako's grandmother said. I can't believe it was easier than I thought. Next we went to my house after that we went to Kauro's house of course we got our bags but Miyako had the most luggage because she was into fashion a little too much. We got to Vampire Academy (it was the biggest school I've ever seen and it was beautiful of course) and suddenly all of the students looked at us I've got to say all of them were beautiful. One girl and two boys came towards us OMG! Those two boys were Butch and Brick both of them smirked at me and Momoko. " Oh I didn't know we would see you three here but I'm quite happy to see you here by the way Miyako Boomer isn't here because he wanted to go around the world" Brick said. "By the way unfortunately you three are in class 2D with us Cody and Adam" Butch said sadly." Does that mean you aren't happy to see us in your class? Miyako said innocently." Well you don't want you to die do you?" Cody said.


End file.
